La luz de tu luna negra
by black and sun
Summary: a la luz de tu luna negra, es donde me esconderia.... un chico secuestrado, todo parecia oscuro,. A la luz de tu luna negra...


**_Declaimer: Sint seiya no es mio. Solo utilizo algunos personajes y ulgunas ideas... Los personajes que no salen en la idea original son mios... no gano nada con esto solo es para pasar el rato..:P_**

* * *

La luz de tu luna negra.-

"Entre la oscuridad eterna.

A la luz de tu luna negra

Todos paso en menos de un año.

Entre la oscuridad eterna

A la luz de tu luna negra

Todos paso en menos de un año."

Se decia una y otra vez el joven demonio de alas verdes y ojos azules safiros y cabellos negros piel blanca como la de sus padres.

Eso era lo que quedaba de sus padre un simple papel con palabras incoerentes solo quedaban sus recuerdos.

'Sus recuerdos' se dijo derrepente y buscando entre los recuerdos de sus padres encontro algo que le llamo la antencion.

¨

Entre la oscuridad se veía los cabellos, alumbrados por la luna verde de shun. Hacían una hermosa y estupendo color una mezcla de que llegaba desde la luz plateada haciendo que sus verdes cabellos se formen un color verde metálico hasta los cabellos que no le llegaban la luminosidad plateada.

Entre esos cabellos de un color verde oscuro, se veía una mano que jugaba con ellos, el rostro del pequeño peliverde estaba totalmente relajado y le hacían ver que el protector amigo que jugaba con sus cabellos, sonría de alegría. Por en cambio el muchacho de ojos color esmeralda solo podía dejarse llevar por la tan agradable sensación de ser protegido.

El protegido Shun, que dormía tranquilamente en los protectores brazos de Hyoga que para esas alturas de la noche dormía tranquilamente, luego de unos minutos se despertó.

Miro como su amado ser dormía perfectamente relajado, sintió como la amargura lo llenaba por dentro.

Esa era la última noche que lo veía dormir así, después de mañana no habría vuelta. No habrían mas mañanas despertadas por una calida sonrisa que admirar de un joven cabellos de oro, no habrían mas peleas por estar solo en el baño y lo que mas dolía era que no estaría mas con Hyoga, sumidos en el miedo de ser descubiertos por sus amigos, su hermano, o los dorados. Pues a Atenea ya le habían dicho que se amaban y ella juro o decirles a los demás caballeros asta que estén listos.  
Suspiro hondamente para después acordarse de que ya no seria todo color rosa, como habían pintado, el y Hyoga a su futuro juntos. Ahora tendría un espacio que nunca se había imaginado, ahora el se tendría que ir.

Miro con delicadeza las facciones perfectas de su amante, llevó una mano a sus cabellos color oro y las acaricio, abraso a Hyoga respiro el aroma de su piel sintiendo la calidez de esta y lloro en su pecho.

Lo observó como soñaba y le dio un delicado beso en los labios de su amado amante que lo protegió mas de una vez en batalla, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se quedo hay pensando lo que ya había pensado.

El chico, se fijo en la ventana que tenía a un lado de la cama, se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a su amigo y deslizó sus dedos en la tela que cubría la ventana y tanto como esta las corrió.

La noche era perfecta no había viento y se sentía la calidez que estaba en el aire se fijo en las estrellas, una tras otra se encendían y apagaban su luz y en aquella luna que su forma redonda era perfecta de igual manera que su luz plateada, se asomo a la ventana para ver mejor a que el astro que imponía su belleza Y la hermosa luna que era acompañada por las estrellas dando a esa noche una especial luminosidad dando al firmamento una belleza y oscuridad inigualable.

Entonces lo vio, lo observó caer como una gota de lluvia que se desliza por la calle pavimentada, lo vio correr para no despertar a nadie y esconderse tras un árbol.

Y con la agilidad de un gato le chico trepo las paredes para luego encontrarse en la habitación del que buscaba.

Shun en cuanto lo vio correr y venir a la ventana se alejo para que pudiera entrar, se retiro a paso lento mientras el intruso se pasaba por la ventana, el aquel intruso miro a Shun con detenimiento.

Alavés el chico de cabellos color esmeralda miraba a los ojos su examinador los cuales eran rojos como el fuego y su cabello de color cobre dejado al fuego los cuales se extendía a lo largo de su espalda asta llegar a la cintura haciendo que su corte se vea original se veía que traía una coleta baja ya que estaba levemente desordenada , su piel era blanca tan blanca como la nieve , tenía un brillo especial igual que la luz de la luna la cual lo alumbraba por detrás de este y hacían una combinación perfecta entre su piel y la luna que dejaban se reflejaran mas los tonos mas bellos de sus cabellos y ojos.

Usaba un traje negro y una boina negra, una remera que le dejaba ver solo lo suficiente, se notaba que la tela era delgada como para no perder la ligereza que tenía y debía tener pero esta no se traslucía nada. Y unos pantalones igualmente de negros que su remera bajo su mirada despacio acariciándolo con la mirada llego a su entrepierna y vio que el sierre estaba un poquito abierto era tan poco lo de abierto que se dejaba ver que ropa llevaba , ropa interior negra y ajustada pensó Shun sintió como sus mejillas encendían como fuego en un instante deseo quedarse en ese perfecto ángulo pero no, no podía y siguió bajando asta encontrarse con el suelo le miro los pies andaba descalzó por lo tanto no harían ningún ruido al salir de la mansión.

Mientras Shun se inspeccionaba con la apariencia del intruso, este último se dedico a mirarlo de igual forma cuando vio que Shun lo miraba más de lo debido y se ruborizó este lo dejo de mirar.

El visitante miro la habitación con detenimiento una pieza grande con paredes blancas y no tenia muchas cosas pero si artos regalos oso de peluche llenaban una estantería y diversos libros la otra.

Se fijo que en la cama para dos personas se encontraba la persona que acompañaba a Shun sintió como le inundaban los celos por dentro , que suerte la de este tipo se dijo. Le hablo despacio y con cuidado para que esa persona que, dormía tranquilamente, no se despertara.

¿Y piensa que te sacare con pijama- Dijo cortante y con una vos que solo a el le salía y correspondió por derecho. era una mezcla de seducción, de deseo y a la ves de rabia y de celos por Hyoga.

Shun miro su ropa, no llevaba nada que le cubriera el pecho y solo los short le cubría las partes que no dejaba nunca a descubierto, no tenia nada de malo en el pero a donde iba eso era realmente no era lomas adecuado.

El silencio inundo a ambos chicos y ambos sus piraron.¿tienes listas las maletas o algo para que te puedas llevar-

El muchacho miro como se movían los labios del joven cabellos color cobre, estaban tan rosas que paresia como si se hubiera estado besando todo el día con su pareja.

De repente el joven intruso sintió los dedos de Shun en sus labios. Más suaves que la seda y tan bellos como las nubes pudo sentir y describir la mente del chico de ojos verdes. El pelirrojo no se sintió nervioso ni nada por ese estilo mientras Shun estaba tan nervioso pero parecía como si no quisiese dejar de acariciarle los labios.

Realmente ambos no entendían por que razón el muchacho de pelo verde hacia eso, ni el que acariciaba los labios ni el que se dejaba acariciar.

Después de unos minutos el joven de ojos rojos tomo a Shun por los hombros y lo alejo de si , el pequeño no entendió porque hacía eso porque lo separaba del, si normalmente el recibía cada una de sus caricias ¿Por qué esa no¿O acaso no le abra gustado?

El pequeño se le llenó los ojitos verdes de lágrimas, se había arrepentido de todo en especial lo que estaba pasando.  
El intruso vio que el pequeño estaba a punto de llorar si no hacia algo lamentaría haberlo separado, entonces se le ocurrió algo, dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

Tomo a Shun por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia el, el joven peliverde de repente se le aceleró el corazón, se sintió de nuevo nervioso tal como antes, en aquel momento le acariciaba el pelo lo tenía sedoso pasaba su mano y esta se caía sin tener que moverla mucho. El extraño pego a Shun en su cuerpo y teniendo su rostro totalmente a unos centímetros sintió la respiración agitada del pequeño serró sus ojos y acercando lentamente su boca a la de Shun le dio un profundo beso.  
Shun no lo creía, aquel hombre frío que había entrado por su ventana minutos antes ahora lo estaba besando y abrazándolo con fuerza , sabia que no podía ser verdad el nunca aria eso y se dejo llevar si es un sueño abra que aprovecharlo o no? total eso era un sueño y que al despertar se encontraría a Hyoga durmiendo y el entraría no seria el magnifico ser que estaba en frete suyo no, seria aquel muchacho de ojos grandes negros con un poquito de azul oscuro, el cabello del mismo color y ligeramente tomado en una coleta alta , si así seria y piel blanca con leves tonos rosas rondando de repente haciendo que su piel se vea hermosa y suave. Toda la magia se abra acabado y no lo besaría sino le pediría que se fueran luego de ese lugar.

Pero no fue asi, no era un sueño como Shun creyó al principio porque el beso se profundizó mas y mas asta que el ahora era un verdadero intruso dentro de su ser, jugaba a explorar en su boca.

Una risa instantánea salio de los labios de ambos.

Se separo unos instantes para ver la reacción de Shun, el muchacho no se lo creía , entonces intento acariciarlo pero fue el mismísimo Shun quien lo abrazo de repente y lo beso de repente.

El extraño se paro y a Shun por tercera vez de sus labios pero este no quería dejar los eran tan suaves y bellos que !era una estupidez dejarlos¡ Mas tarde seguimos con esto- le guiñó un ojo a Shun el chico se sonrojo y asistió levemente con la cabeza- Pero ahora te cambias te duchas haces lo que tengas que hacer y nos vamos. Mientas yo saco toda...- el chico lo había callado con un beso, para luego salirse y negar con la cabeza.

Ya las tengo arregladas están en el primer cajón de la cómoda.- el pequeño la señalo.

El joven cabellos cobrizo se acercó a esta y abrió todo ordenado dejo algunas ropas lo cual hacia que no se viera tan vacío. Saco la maleta, era pequeña color café, será fácil cargarlo y la maleta con el se dijo mientras veía a Shun que se iba al baño a ducharse como él le había dicho dejo la puerta entre abierta , se desvistió la poca y nada de ropa que llevaba puesta.

Prendió la ducha lo mas calmado posible esa era su ultima ducha dentro de la mansión al igual que dentro de dos días así que abría que aprovecharla.

El intruso observaba como Hyoga dormía y se sentó en la cama cerro lo ojos y quedando en una pose pensativa dedujo que si este caballero dormía los demás también así que no seria mala idea ir a ver mientras Shun se bañaba, de repente vio una escena de Shun en la ducha el agua caía suavemente sobre su cabeza y se dejaba arrastrar por su cuerpo cambio de idea ¿porque no hacer ambas cosas?. Se dijo en vos calmada y con una sonrisa lujuriosa en su rostro.

Se acercó a la puerta pero para la mala suerte del, el muchacho ya se había terminado de bañar y ahora se bestia apuradísimo tanto que olvido algunas cosas que son necesarias, tan rápido como se vistió se lavó los dientes y se peino y saliendo del baño impecable se acercó a su querido amigo.

¿Cuando no vamos- pregunto ansioso, el chico pelirrojo lo vio boquiabierto ver tanta rapidez en hacer tantas cosas.

La pregunta salio del trance que tenía el extraño y le hizo recordar el apuro que tenían, miro el reloj de mano que tenía, negro con la manijas y los números bañados en plata.

Ahora dijo el extraño, se acercó con cuidado a Shun y lo abraso con fuerza haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegasen por completo. Tomo la maleta de Shun y después tomo la piernas del pequeño peliverde, haciendo que el se agarrara de su cuello y dejando la maleta encima del cuerpo de Shun camino lentamente.

¿No era que nos teníamos que ir por la puerta de entrada - dijo el pequeño peliverde que parecía asustado a lo que venia. Mientras que el otro que lo cargaba sonreía abiertamente ante tal pregunta.

¿Acaso estas loco- le pregunto el intruso.

No nos tiraremos desde aquí- hablo el pequeño asustado -creo que seria mejor que yo te llevará si nos vamos a tirar ¿no crees?

El joven lo miro algo molesto.

Shun...- hizo una pausa para que este le mirara a los ojos- si puedo cargarte, tanto como tu a mi e incluso puedo soportar mas peso que tu...pero ese no es el punto - el chico silencio ya que Hyoga se movía demasiado al no encontrar a su Shun en la cama.

Shun grita-

¿Como- el chico no entendia lo que se referia

Se supone que es un secuestro tu solo grita como si te estuvieron raptando.- el chico peliverde de inmediato se imagino gritando como Saori cuando la raptaba y negó la cabeza

eso es imposible que alguien me rapte.-

Entonces enciende tu alma digo tu cosmos ¡hace algo! le dijo algo desesperado de tanto que se tardaban y Hyoga se despertaba - Mira gritas o te ago gritar porque llevo 15 minutos de atraso y eso es imperdonable además este.- Miro a Hyoga con desprecio.- Se esta despertando-

El muchacho aceptó lo mas rápido posible el sabia que lo del tiempo era preciado y que si se atrasaban todo saldría mal, los pillarían y los descubrirían en su escape además Hyoga se despertaba eso era ya un punto en contra.

Miro a Hyoga por ultima ves sus ojos lo miraron con deseos de quedarse pero sabia que eso era mejor y grito !Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh...­ se abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo del "secuestrador" y volvió a gritar esta vez la armando a todos con su cosmos.

Hyogaaaaaaaaaa...-en eso se despierta por completo a Hyoga y ve a un Shun como damisela en peligro solo que tanto como secuestrador y como secuestrado maximizaron su cosmos.

El secuestrador se sentó en la ventana y se tiro por la ventana haciendo que hyoga se apresurara a llegar a la ventana y los vio caer.-auxilio.-Shun para hacer mas creíble e increíble el secuestro pataleaba y le pegaba a su secuestrador mientras que este lo sostenía fuertemente de las piernas y lo trataba de controlar con su cosmos.

...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.- fue cuando se tiraron por la ventana y los caballeros de bronce corrían para llegar a la habitación de Shun. Saori también había llegado y todos vieron como hyoga también se iba a tirar desde aquella ventana para proteger a Shun-  
-...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh- de repente el cosmos de Saori impide que fueran a buscarlo, se debilitaba de apoco haciendo que el caballero mas cercano que había, él cual era Pegaso sostuviera a la chica.

Saori se debilito tanto que se desmayo y callo al pecho de Seiya.

Mientras se acercaba un Shyriu a la ventana a ver si ya se habían ido y sus sospechas eran cumplidas el secuestrador tanto como Shun y su cosmos habían desaparecido en la oscuridad de la noche.

Mientras detrás de un árbol en el bosque dentro de la mansión kido se podía ver a un secuestrador con un Shun encarcelado entre el tronco y su secuestrador lo besaba apasionantemente y lo apretaba contra el tronco...

* * *

**_continuara..._**

* * *


End file.
